The Life of Christmas
by 1Aryana
Summary: Kakashi tries to make Christmas perfect for Iruka, but never really celebrated the holiday. Asking Sasuke for help was the best thing he ever did. Even if it was all ready Christmas Eve.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY READERS! I hope you enjoy my second gift to fans.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up to an empty bed and groaned as he got up. He pulled some sweats and his mask on and headed to the kitchen. He leaned in the door and watched as Iruka set things out on the counters before going in and blocking Iruka's progress. Iruka smiled and Kakashi could feel his heart melt just like it always did when he was graced with that loving smile. Kakashi smiled back and grabbed the chocolate chips from Iruka's grasp and held them over his head. Iruka pouted slightly before jumping over Kakashi and snagging them. He smirked and set them down with everything else. Kakashi eyed the items warily before shifting his gaze to Iruka, making said man laugh.<p>

"Don't give me that look. I'm not making you eat the cookies."

"Cookies? Why are you making cookies?" Iruka paused and glanced up at him with a smile.

"Because it's a Christmas tradition for Naruto and I. You can help too if you want."

"Naruto's coming over?"

"Right after I finish decorating. Now that I am making you help with." Iruka laughed again as Kakashi looked at him like he was on crack. Kakashi shook his head and smiled.

"All right. Is there anything you need for that?" Iruka looked around and shrugged.

"I have everything for the cookies, and I have some decorations from last year still. I would like some more, but no one got a bonus this year… I need to get a tree."

"Where are the decorations you saved?" Iruka led Kakashi to a small closet and pulled out a box.

"Right here. I have some ornaments, lights, and garland." Iruka smiled and began unpacking the box. Kakashi watched him for a moment before hauling Iruka up.

"Get dressed. We have to go shopping." Iruka smiled brightly at him.

"You're helping me to pick out a tree?" Kakashi nodded and went to put on a shirt and grab his wallet. He came out a minute later to see Iruka eagerly standing at the door. Kakashi grinned and grabbed his hand as they left. Iruka instantly went over to see where they were selling trees. He opened his wallet and frowned before heading to the smaller ones, the biggest just barely hitting four feet. Kakashi frowned and did a quick mental calculation of Iruka's living room. He went over and looked at a gorgeous six foot tree. Iruka stood next to him a while later and smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kakashi nodded and looked over as Iruka sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Come on, help me find a different tree."

"What's wrong with this one?" Iruka shifted.

"… The price. I can't afford it and no one's allowed to get their own tree this year. Come on Kakashi, please?" Kakashi frowned and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm getting this tree."

"But Kakashi!"

"No buts." He went over to the clerk and quickly paid for it before going back to Iruka.

"You shouldn't have done that Kakashi! I can afford my own tree!" Kakashi shrugged.

"You don't have to. And it's not your tree; it's our tree." Iruka bit back a smile.

"Fine. Let's get it home."

"Since we have a bigger tree we need more decorations than you have." Iruka glowered at him and Kakashi grinned.

"My decorations are fine."

"You're only saying that because you didn't think you would have the money. Now you do." Iruka paused before sighing.

"Okay. I give up. Let's go look at decorations" Kakashi grinned and followed Iruka, sending the clerk a quick glare to warn him about reselling their tree. They got to the next store and Iruka brightened up as he looked around and picked a few things out. Kakashi kept slipping other things in and Iruka glared at him again.

"I am not getting all of this Kakashi. Put it back."

"But I want it."

"I don't care! You can't always get what you want!" Kakashi sighed.

"Come on Iruka. I know you want it too. Probably more than I do even. I'll pay for it all."

"I can't let you pay for everything Kakashi!"

"But I have enough money. I never really used it." Iruka shook his head and set the basket down.

"That's not the point Kakashi. I can't just let you do everything for me. It makes me feel worthless and like a toy or something."

"But you're not." Iruka shook his head and walked out of the store.

"It feels like it." Kakashi watched him go before picking up the basket with a sigh. He put a few things back before going to pay.

He walked into their house with the tree twenty minutes later to find the house dark. He set the tree and decorations down before heading into the bedroom. He lay beside Iruka on the bed and pulled him close.

"Kakashi? We're equals… right? I mean I know we aren't the same rank but… Do you see me as your equal?" Kakashi lifted his head a bit.

"Of course. Why?" Iruka shook his head.

"It doesn't feel like it. You make me feel inadequate and useless…" Kakashi turned him around to look at him.

"You are in no way inadequate or useless… There's something else you aren't telling me." Iruka looked away.

"I… keep waiting for the day that you'll realize what a mistake this is. When you figure out that I'm not even close to your level and not worth it. Then… you'll get someone that you can relate to." Kakashi stared blankly at him for a minute before getting up and leaving the room. Iruka watched him leave and curled onto his side again, tucking his face into the pillow. He got up almost an hour later with a sigh, knowing he had to get Naruto still. He walked into the living room and gasped softly. The tree was lit up and decorated along with the rest of the room and Kakashi was sitting on the couch watching the fireplace without his mask on. He looked up at Iruka and smiled as he stood to go over to the chuunin.

"Iruka… If you're a mistake, you are the best one anyone could ever make and you're right. You're not my equal. You are so much better than me that I often think that being with me is unfair to you." Iruka took a step back as Kakashi advanced on him. Smiling when Iruka's back hit the wall. "If I had to, I would stop wearing my mask altogether for you." Iruka gasped and Kakashi smirked when he glanced up. "Oh, and I bought my favorite decoration: mistletoe." He sealed his mouth over Iruka's as his arms slithered behind him for support. Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulders and kissed him back eagerly. They pulled away when someone knocked on the door. Iruka laughed at Kakashi's disappointed face.

"Don't worry; we can finish later. That's probably Naruto wondering why I haven't gone to get him yet." Kakashi chuckled and reached for his mask before pausing and looking at Iruka.

"… I was serious before. I would get rid of it for you." Iruka smiled that warm smile.

"I would never make you do that." He went and answered the door and Kakashi slipped his mask back on before going to greet Naruto with him. Naruto bounded in the door with a grin and hugged Iruka. Iruka laughed and peeled him off as he headed towards the kitchen.

"You're getting too big for that Naruto. You're going to make me fall over one of these days." Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi!"

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Christmas Eve counts! Here." He shoved a bag at Kakashi and ran after Iruka. Kakashi blinked down at the bag and opened it to find some brightly wrapped boxes. He placed them carefully under the tree before standing just outside the kitchen. Iruka noticed him and smiled.

"Did you want to help Kakashi?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm going out for a bit. See you later." Iruka nodded and dodged as Naruto threw a fistful of flour at him with a laugh.

Kakashi sighed as he stood outside the Uchiha complex. He knocked once and waited, almost hoping for Sasuke to not be there. Sasuke opened the door a minute later and raised a brow.

"Kicked out of the kitchen?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me."

"With?"

"Christmas presents." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You haven't gotten gifts yet?"

"Should I have?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes. You definitely should have. Christmas Eve is the worst time to buy gifts. Most of the shops are closing now and there probably isn't much left. Who are you buying gifts for?"

"… Iruka." Sasuke punched him and walked past him.

"Hurry up. I can't believe you forgot to get him a gift."

"How was I supposed to know? Did you get Naruto a gift?"

"Of course I did. And you not knowing about it explains a lot. For your information I also got gifts for Iruka, Sakura, and you." Kakashi sighed again as he followed Sasuke.

"So I shouldn't only get something for Iruka."

"That's entirely up to you and the stores." He looked around before glancing back at Kakashi. "Everyone is closing now. You're screwed." Kakashi glared at the nearest shop owner.

"I am not." He walked into the supposedly closed shop.

"Hey! We're closed! Get out of here!"

"I'm shopping."

"I don't care! Just because you're a jounin doesn't mean you can just waltz in here!" Sasuke came in and shook his head.

"Don't bother. He's buying Christmas gifts for the first time. And mainly for Iruka." The shop owner turned to Kakashi in shock.

"You forgot Christmas presents? And for Iruka? Let me guess; you're not much of a Christmas person. This is your first actual one? You poor thing. Come on, let me help you find a few things. Hey Sasuke, can you go tell everyone else to keep their shops open for me?" Sasuke smirked and nodded. Kakashi watched him go.

"I don't need that much."

"Yes you do. Because if Iruka doesn't have a good Christmas because of you we will ban you from our shops." Kakashi blanched.

"But… how much do I have to get? He's happy now anyway." The owner sighed.

"Do you even know what to get him? And were you really going to only get something for him and no one else?" Kakashi groaned.

"Apparently not. I have no idea what to get anyone." The owner nodded and led him around, pointing out things he knows Naruto and Sakura like and a few things Sasuke might. On occasion he point out something for Iruka.

"Well… I hope you figure out Iruka and anyone else you're buying for. Sorry, but Iruka rarely comes in here. Good luck!" He shouted after him as Kakashi left the store with two full bags. Five stores later and he finally had a few things for Iruka and Sasuke was helping him carry the bags.

"So how are you going to wrap these?"

"Wrap?" Sasuke turned around and headed to a small shop.

"They'll wrap it for a fee. And you have to get them wrapped." Kakashi followed him in defeat. They came back out and Kakashi shoved two bags at Sasuke.

"Here. Take them and never speak of this again. I'm sure you'll see Sakura before me." He disappeared and Sasuke laughed.

Kakashi snuck into the house and quickly put the gifts under the tree, satisfied with the result. He went and looked into the kitchen to see boxes of cookies lining the counters. He went over and stared at them for a while, wondering why there were so many. He heard someone laugh and turned to see Iruka standing in the doorway. He went over and Iruka pulled the mask down.

"You don't have to have any. I'm giving them out as gifts this year. Only one will be left here after tomorrow." He leaned up to kiss him. "Come on, let's go to sleep. Unless you wanted to stay up and just sit in the living room.

"No. You need the sleep."

"And you don't?" Kakashi smiled.

"Of course I do. Come on." He dragged Iruka to the bed, carefully avoiding the living room. Once they were laying down and comfortable Kakashi decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Did you get me a gift?" Iruka pressed back against him with a smile.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi groaned.

"You shouldn't have. You don't need to."

"It's Christmas Kakashi. I had to." Kakashi kissed his neck.

"No you didn't. Being with me is a gift. And I happen to be greedy for you." Iruka laughed and elbowed him slightly.

"Not tonight Kakashi. I want to enjoy Christmas morning without being sore." He turned and kissed him. "I'll pay you back for the tree and everything later." Kakashi pulled back with a frown.

"I don't want you to pay me back. I didn't get everything so you could pay me back, I got it because I love you." Iruka smiled and Kakashi couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too."

Iruka woke the next morning and turned over, searching for Kakashi's body heat. When he couldn't find it he sat up with a yawn. He looked around and jumped up when he smelled something cooking. And knowing Kakashi's cooking he was worried about the safety of his kitchen. He slid into the kitchen in some loose sweats and instantly went over to see what he was doing. Kakashi grinned.

"It's only pancakes. I'm not going to destroy the kitchen." Iruka sighed and slumped into a chair.

"That scared me. I just had this kitchen redone last Christmas." Kakashi turned off the stove and put the plates on the table.

"What for?"

"Same reason Sasuke is never allowed to try and help me again. He got me the new kitchen because he destroyed it. Apparently Naruto wouldn't let him in his own kitchen for a week after that either." They laughed and finished eating. Kakashi eagerly grabbed Iruka's hand and led him to the living room. Iruka stood just inside and stared at the tree. Kakashi grinned happily.

"Merry Christmas Iruka."

"Kakashi… Where did this all come from?"

"Naruto brought some things over. And I know I heard Sasuke come in last night to drop off a few more from him and Sakura. I think he brought some from other teachers too. There are some from me and the shopkeepers too. Are you surprised? Do you like it?" Iruka smiled happily and pulled Kakashi under the mistletoe.

"It's amazing. Thank you." He kissed him and Kakashi instantly latched his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka felt himself get pressed against the wall and gasped, turning his head to the side. "Kakashi…"

"Something wrong?"

"Not now… We have to open the gifts." Iruka smirked suddenly. "And you have to help me hand out the cookies." Kakashi smiled and licked his neck.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes." He set Iruka back down. "Sit on the couch and I'll hand out the gifts. Since apparently Sasuke got me something."

"Apparently? Kakashi… were you shopping last night? Is that where Sasuke was? Because Naruto came back and told me Sasuke was missing." Kakashi flushed slightly and turned to the tree.

"Maybe." Iruka laughed and knelt next to him to go through the gifts with him.

"You really didn't have to do that Kakashi. I didn't expect you to get me anything." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm glad I did then." He looked up at Iruka. "I never got anyone a gift before. I didn't know I was supposed to until Naruto brought some over. Sasuke hit me." Iruka laughed.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Iruka looked over the mound of gifts. "I wish I could've gotten you more." Kakashi pulled him close.

"Buying me anything is more than you needed to." Iruka looked at the gifts a moment more before turning to Kakashi.

"They can wait." He kissed him and Kakashi pulled him down on top if him. A minute later when they pulled apart Kakashi rolled them over next to the fire. He pulled up and looked over Iruka with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Iruka."

"Merry Christmas Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Wow, I've been in a fluffy mood ne? Review please and MERRY CHRISTMAS! or whatever holiday you celebrate of course<strong>


End file.
